


[Podfic] Bygone

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Days Eater tag, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic With Music, in which kitamoto and nishimura stumble upon young natsume before taki and tanuma find him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Bygoneby taiziSummary:Natsume doesn’t think these people are lying to him. They’re too warm and lively to be monsters, the human or the spirit kind. They’re smiling at him nicely. He likes them.





	[Podfic] Bygone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bygone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722207) by [taizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi). 



  


###  **Length:**

00:28:25

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:** Futures by Zero 7 from the album "The Garden" 

[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/bygone/bygone.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (39.0 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/bygone/bygone.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (40.1 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/bygone/Bygone.m4b)




End file.
